


Crappy star wars "Angst" I wrote while I should be sleeping

by Spottedlilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sad, Sort Of, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, i was bored, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedlilly/pseuds/Spottedlilly
Summary: I don't even know why I wrote this, or why I'm posting it..
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Crappy star wars "Angst" I wrote while I should be sleeping

"Daddy! Daddy!" two excited kids screamed in unison, running towards their father at full force.  
Anakin kneels down and draws the twins into a hug as soon as they reach him, "We missed you so much daddy!" Leia says, likes nods in agreement.  
"I missed you guys two, but I'm home for good now!" Anakin says, smiling down at his children.  
"Ani!" Anakin looks up to see his wife running towards him, their three month old son in her arms.  
"Padmè!" He lets go of the twins so he can hug their mother. "I've missed you, so has Ben" She says, anakin looks down at their infant son, "Oh really?...wow he's grown so much"  
"Yeah, He cried for days after you left" Luke says, frowning slightly, he knew ben was just a baby and couldn't help it, but it still had been annoying.  
Anakin kneels down next to his son..but whatever he had to say is quickly forgotten when he hears a strange noise, it was a high pitched beeping... like an alarm or something.  
"Daddy? Is everything alright?" Luke asks, but Anakin finds he can't respond.  
"Ani? Is something wrong-"

And then A̶n̶a̶k̶i̶n̶ Vader wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you actually read this through to the end?


End file.
